


Eine folgenschwere Nacht

by Jelana



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Love, Magic, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelana/pseuds/Jelana
Summary: Fünf Jahre sind seit dem Sieg über Acnologia vergangen. Jellal und Erza sind mittlerweile offiziell ein Paar. Doch wiedes Pärchen stehen auch sie irgendwann vor einem unerwarteten Problem.





	Eine folgenschwere Nacht

Erza wusste nicht genau, wann es genau passiert war. Es war ein Treffen wie immer gewesen. Jellal hatte sich in der Gilde blicken lassen, sie hatten mit der Meute sein Ankommen gefeiert und waren danach in ihrem Haus verschwunden. Hatten gemeinsam gebadet und sich anschließend geliebt, bis ihnen die Augen zu fielen. Und nun das. Sie war schwanger, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Warum es passiert war, konnte sie nicht sagen. Hatte sie ihre Kräuter vergessen? Hatte sie den zugehörigen Zauber nicht richtig ausgesprochen? Was war nur passiert?

Wie immer wusste Erza nicht, wann sie ihren Geliebten wiedersehen würde. Nächste Woche, nächsten Monat, nächstes Jahr? Wer wusste das schon so genau. Aber abtreiben konnte sie nicht. Obwohl jede Faser ihres Verstandes danach schrie, sie brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz. Genauso wenig, wie das Kind ohne ihn auf die Welt zu bringen. Erza war sich bewusst, dass rein rational beides Schwachsinn war. Doch bei allem was Jellal betraf, setzte ihr Verstand aus.

Und so entschloss sie sich, den selben Weg wie einst ihre Mutter zu gehen. Doch dafür musste sie sich erst im darüber klar werden, wie lange sie schon Schwanger war. Seit ihrer letzten Nacht mit Jellal waren bereits drei Monate vergangen. In diesen Monaten war sie durchgängig auf Mission gewesen und hatte daher Polyursikas Kräutermischung geschluckt, um das unliebsame Frauenproblem unterwegs zu vermeiden. Doch als sie die Kräuter vor wenigen Tagen abgesetzt hatte, fingen die Symptome wie Brechreiz am frühen Morgen und Gewichtszunahme wie aus dem Nichts an. Die leichte Übelkeit während ihrer Mission hatte Erza keine Bedeutung zugemessen. Levi, mittlerweile Mutter von Zwillingen und Lucy, Mutter einer dreijährigen Tochter, waren die Symptome augenblicklich aufgefallen. Bevor Erza sich von Polyursica die Schwangerschaft bestätigen lassen konnte, hatte sie auch schon fünfzig aufgekratzte Gratulanten und Gratulantinnen in der Gilde. Alle fragten sie, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Sie respektierten ihren Entschluss, konnten jedoch aufgrund ihrer eigenen Verpflichtungen nur sehr wenig ausrichten.

Überrascht von ihrer neuen Situation machte sich die Magierin einen Schlachtplan, um nach einem Buch mit diesem Zauber zu suchen. Doch die Suche erwies sich schwieriger als gedacht. Als sie in der Fairy Tail Bibliothek nicht fündig wurde, dehnte sie ihre Suche immer weiter aus.

Es dauerte insgesamt fast drei Monate, bis sie in einer kleinen Bibliothek an der Westgrenze von Fiore endlich den erhofften Zauber fand. Doch der Zauber war äußerst kompliziert und verlangte ihrem bereits geschwächten Körper alles ab. Insbesondere das aufrechterhalten des Zaubers im Schlaf gestaltete sich als äußerst schwierig.

Bis sie den Zauber vollends beherrschte, stand sie bereits kurz vor der Entbindung. Sie kämpfte mit ihrer Unförmigkeit, der ständigen Erschöpfung und der permanenten Übelkeit, den der Geruch von Essen bei ihr auslöste. Zu allem Übel konnte sie ausgerechnet ihren geliebten Erdbeerkuchen nicht mehr essen und ernährte sich nur noch von ein paar Brocken Fleisch und Gemüse. Dieser Zustand nagte für fast ein Jahr an ihr. Alles außer ihrem Bauch magerte ab, sie bekam Augenringe und selbst ihr Haar verlor an Glanz.

Als Jellal sich fast zwei Jahre nach ihrem letzten Treffen wieder in der Gilde blicken ließ, erstarrte er beim Anblick seiner Geliebten zu Eis. Ein leichter Tritt von Gajeel ließ ihn wieder aus seiner Schockstarre erwachen. Wortlos ging er zu Erza, schloss sie in seine Arme und trug sie in ihr Haus. Dort legte er sie auf ein Sofa und bettete ihren Kopf auf seinem Schoß. Dann stellte er sie zur Rede:

“Ist das da…”, er zeigte auf ihren Bauch, “von meinem letzten Besuch?”

Erza nickte schüchtern mit gesenktem Blick.

“Aber warum hast du nichts gesagt? Warum hast du nicht nach mir gesucht? Warum… ?”  
Er verstand in gar nichts mehr. Er sah die Realität, konnte sie aber nicht verarbeiten. Zu groß war der Schock über ihren Zustand. Und das, was daraus resultieren würde.

Seine Geliebte murmelte halbherzige Entschuldigungen. “Ich konnte einfach nicht. Alles was ich wollte, sollte...”

Jellal riss sich zusammen und traf eine folgenschwere Entscheidung. “Du beendest diesen Zauber jetzt, sofort. So wie du aussiehst, kommt das Kind bald von Selbst. Ich bleibe hier, dann sehen wir weiter. Ich habe den anderen eine Woche frei gegeben, bis dahin finden wir schon eine Lösung.”

Erza nickte dankbar. Stumm liefen ihr die Tränen der Erleichterung, als sie den kräftezehrenden Zauber löste. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was genau sie erwartete. Doch mit ihm würde sie das schon schaffen. Egal, was es auch sein mag.

Jellal räusperte sich und sprach dann etwas lauter: “Wendy, ich weiß, dass du in Hörweite bist. Bitte hohl Levi und Biska, hier wird bald eine Geburt anstehen. Und…”

Beim nächsten Wort stand Wendy schon in Erzas Wohnzimmer. Ein schüchterner Romeo hielt ihre linke Hand. Entschlossen antwortete sie ihm: “Ich habe verstanden, wir werden uns um alles kümmern. Danach verschwand das jüngste Liebespaar in Richtung Gilde.

Weniger als eine Stunde später begannen die Wehen und dauerten die ganze Nacht an. Ihr Badezimmer wurde zum Kreißsaal, während die Gildenmitglieder im Wohnzimmer alle Utensilien, die ein Kleinkind brauchte zusammen sammelten und die Wiege in ihr Schlafzimmer stellten. In den fünf Jahren seit ihrem Sieg gegen Acnologia war die Gilde um acht “gebürtige” Mitglieder gewachsen, was besonders klein Asuka gefiel. Immerhin war sie jetzt die Große im Fairy Tail Kindergarten. Und die Eltern freuten sich insgeheim über die Möglichkeit, ihre nicht mehr benötigten Besitztümer so in gute Hände weiterzugeben. 

Diese Nacht war eine Zerreißprobe für alle Beteiligten. Erza brach ihrem Geliebten fast das Handgelenk, aber er ließ alles ruhig über sich ergehen. Ihre Beleidigungen, ihr Festkrallen… Einfach alles, was zu einer schweren Geburt gehörte. Wendy tat ihr Bestes, doch durch das lange Aufschieben der Geburt kamen die Wehen so unregelmäßig, dass sie die Schmerzen ihrer Freundin nur bedingt lindern konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen erblickte das nächste Gildenmitglied das Licht der Welt. Gegen acht Uhr morgens kam das Paar mit ihrer frisch geborenen Tochter Tamara in das Wohnzimmer, wo sich ein kleiner Teil der Gilde versammelt hatte. Die jungen Eltern waren von dem Zuspruch und den Geschenken regelrecht überrannt und bedankten sich ausgiebig. Als auch Makarov ein paar Sätze gesagt hatte, verließen alle Gäste das Haus. Erschöpft legte Erza ihre Tochter in die Wiege und ließ sich rückwärts auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie rollte sich zusammen und schlief innerhalb weniger Minuten ein. Jellal räumte das Wohnzimmer noch grob auf, bevor auch er sich auch ins Schlafzimmer begab. Der Anblick seiner kleinen Familie ließ gemischte Gefühle bei ihm aufkommen. Negative wie positive. Doch der verträumte, lächelnde Gesichtsausdruck seiner Geliebten und sein friedlich träumendes Baby entschädigten ihn jetzt schon für die Mühen der letzten Stunden. Er musste einfach dasselbe tun wie immer: Für das kämpfen, was ihm wichtig war.


End file.
